All for Revenge (SYOC - submit by 20th April)
by TheRMwriter
Summary: Maxon and Kriss married, America fled. The Northern rebels aren't happy with how Illea's run so Maxon suggests a selection for their son Luke. The Southern rebels want to overthrow Illea. Two spies are accidentally selected; one spy is a double-agent & one spy is related to a contestant from Maxon's selection. Can Luke weed out the spies, find the One and save Illea?


**Hey!**

 **Thanks for even clicking this story! Before you start reading, I would appreciate it if you could take your time after reading this chapter and read the submission info, as this is an SYOC (Select your own character) and submit your characters! The form will be on my profile and I would like you to PM me your characters, however if I don't have enough I will take some characters from the reviews.** **YOU NEED TO READ THE INFO BEFORE YOU SUBMIT.**

 **This is my first story of which I have intentions to complete, however I will accept myself that it will take some time due to health issues, but writing stories is funnnn!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of** _ **All For Revenge**_ **!**

* * *

As I looked out the window, the rainbow array of sparks emerged from the sea in the pitch-black sky, contrasting well with the sparkling stars. Each colour firework resembled one of the 35 provinces in Illea. I tried to recall the information about the founding of Illea before I had to present my speech on the _Report_ about the founding of Illea, as obviously, I did not want to mess up in front of the _entire_ country. They would think I am a fool! Not to mention how disappointed my mum would be.

The one, the only, extravagant, Queen Kriss. Well that is what the entirety of Illea seemed to think, but the people at the palace and council would know otherwise. My mum is an absolute darling, she is just not fit for queen, and she cannot cope with the stress. Dad says that she is fine, but I am not falling for that anymore. For goodness sake, he tells me more of the troubles of Illea than he does mum! I feel like something happened ages ago, that has traumatised her, as she is always looking around as if she is waiting for something to happen. Something terrifying.

''Aghhh!'' I exclaim. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Instinctively, I turn around to see Daniella's bodyguard, Sol, smiling knowingly behind me. _Oh, darling Daniella cannot even come to the National Illea Day ball without Sol escorting her everywhere,_ I thought. Her parents, Queen Daphne of France and King Liam were so overprotective. Poor thing. As if Sol realised that there were other people around, he announced,

''May I present Queen Daphne and King Liam along with their beloved daughter, Princess Daniella.''

They walked gracefully through the palace gates, and into the palace, my gaze skipped past the King and Queen, but went straight to Daniella, my lover. Her ball gown was made from a mixture of gold, silver and pale pink silk with beautiful pale pink flowers along the hem. Her necklace and earrings were a matching set of diamonds that I gave to her as a present for her eighteenth birthday. I hid a smile, she still has those jewels. She looked into my eyes and blushed as if she knew what I were thinking. _Oh, god she is so beautiful_.

After the welcoming ceremony where all the representatives of the provinces and other Royal families came, Daniella strutted over confidently chatting to Sol. Their relationship with each other is quite different compared to other people with their bodyguards. It was quite fortunate that they were already friends, now close friends, along with me. I have known her since I was two, and she was one. Since then, every royal party or gathering we always ditch all the other kids and go off on our own adventure and played pretend.

When we were celebrating the annual day of which we demolished the castes, as usual, we went off and pretended we were monkeys when we were eight. She dared me to climb the tallest tree in the garden, and the very bashful and proud person in me did not want to make this girl think I was _scared_ , so I climbed the tree. I got to about the fourth branch and suddenly developed a fear of heights and screamed like a banshee, or so Daniella said. She started laughing and said that she would climb up and rescue me – that plan went out of action when she could not even go past the second branch.

Together, we screamed, trying to imitate a monkey and a twelve-year-old boy found us. He was Sol. Instantly seeing the problem he told us to stay put and out of trouble and rushed to get us a ladder. After 10 minutes, he came along with a guard. While Sol held the ladder still, the guard climbed up and took Daniella down and them me. Luckily, the guard was Sol's uncle so he made him swear not to tell anyone about the tree incident so we would not get in trouble. We were just being kids and we definitely did not need a lecture on the dangers of climbing trees. Since then, all three of us have been tight.

''What is up with you?'' Daniella asked, ''Do you have to say a speech?'' she pondered further, ''because when you need to do any public speaking your face is about as pink as let's say the flowers on my dress and you play with your and it ends up looking like a bird's nest!''

Sol spat his 'water' out in his cup and I narrowed my eyes. ''Oh, you are also like that when you see me,'' she added in an 'as a matter of fact' manner.

"She's right," Sol added. I groan, "Why is everyone criticising me?" I ask exasperated, but then we just laugh.

"If you must know, I am doing a speech on how Illea's founded, so let me just recap everything in my brain and then I'll be good," I said firmly. As my dad says, 'As king, you need to make the decisions, be firm.'

''Oh okay, Luke, take all the time you need, we will catch up after the Rep -,'' Sol started but was interrupted when excitement suddenly filled Daniella's eyes, "Oohhhh there's Celeste!" she exclaimed, "Let's go say hi," she said to Sol. And just like that, she grabbed Sol's hand and attempted to run in those heels over to my younger sister, Celeste. I chuckled; sometimes I thought she liked her more than me! Then I thought she probably does!

 _Okay Luke_ , _the founding of Illea, go!_ Illea is made up of 35 provinces, where there is a mayor and a representative group or council in each. 98 years ago, nearly 100, Gregory Illea established Illea after World War IV when China took over USA (United States of America). However, Illea only lies on North America. The Capital of Illea is Angeles, the royal family's home, and used to be Los Angeles in California. President Wallis was the president of the USA and they were taken over by China because the Americans owed them money that could not be payed as they were bankrupt and then Russia tried to attack and then – _honestly, who cares? Are my thoughts disagreeing with my thoughts? Weird… Yeah I am going to stop talking to myself. Wait, no, thinking to myself. Wait, no, no disagreeing with my thou –_

"Ahem?" my dad interrupted. I gave him a frown. _He just interrupted my thoughts, how rud -,_ "The Report's about to start!" he exclaimed. _Oh, he can interrupt my thoughts for that_. "Quickly!" he urged.

"Oh right, let's go!" I was about to run but then he stopped me and narrowed his eyebrows, "I mean, shall we?" I corrected myself. He nodded then we walked to the filming area.

"You're going to do great son," my dad said proudly. "Thanks," I replied. Then the show started "Good evening citizens of Illea, I King Maxon would like to say how honoured I am to be the ruler of Illea…" and the same sort of stuff he says every year on this day. I started to get bored but on the Report the cameras are always watching you so I keep my back straight, my head held high, my hand in a fist on my lap and watch my dad as if I'm listening. Then I hear my name called out and I smile, and walk over to the podium.

I look up at the camera, smile and start "Good evening Illea, today as you know, it is –," Everything goes pitch black. I stop and gasp. A voice came through on a speaker that I did not even know was set up. I heard the sparks and crackling coming from the wire disconnecting the cameras. The voice started but I could not hear a thing and my vision went blurry. Suddenly gravity was pushing against me, my feet were in the air and my head was closing in on the floor. _The rebels_.

* * *

 **Gahhh that was longer than I expected. 1350 words. Not all my chapters will be that long, at the least it would be 800 words. First chapter, done! Here is the submission info:**

 **PM to submit. If characters are needed will take from the reviews.**

 **Submit** **4** **characters, if you wish, you can submit more.**

 **Two of the selected, who I will choose, are spies. However, one of them is a double agent (so is actually not with the rebels) and one of them are related to someone from Maxon's selection**

 **Remember, no character is** _ **perfect**_ **, so let them have some flaws, some diversity, and even different sexualities.**

 **The more info you include in your submission, the longer you will stay in the Selection, be a spy or the One.**

 **By the way, just because you're a spy, doesn't mean that you can't win!**

 **The submission form is on my PROFILE.**

 **You guys have plenty of time to submit since the selection only starts in chapter 5 or 6. But I still need to write the chapter so submit by the 20** **th** **of April. That's nearly 2 weeks. Also if you don't submit quick enough I may lose motivation and write slower. Trust me, my schedule is** _ **very**_ **unpredictable and busy, sorry**

 **If you liked this story please, follow, fav and REVIEW. Constructive criticism is** _ **extremely**_ **welcome** **Please submit characters! This is my first SYOC!**

 **Honestly, I also hope you had a good day.**


End file.
